Only Fooling Myself
by exposerisque
Summary: What if Vanessa never loved Dan? What if she always loved Nate? She always considered herself not good enough for him. What if after one bump, Nate sees love at first sight. And after what Blair doned to him, maybe what he needs is a girl like Vanessa.
1. Prolougue

**PROLOUGUE.**

Vanessa Abrams had always been in love with Nathaniel Archibald.

Her guts stirred up into one, every time her sight caught his eyes. Frequently, he was on her mind. Nate, had always been the guy she wanted to kiss, to embrace, to inform her everything was going to be alright, even though things weren't theoretically supposed to be. Not Dan Humphrey, but Nate.

Nate was her prince charming; he just technically didn't know it yet. And just technically, he was taken by the real monstrous bitch, Blair Waldorf.

Who just threaded her, saying that she was trying to steal Dan from Serena Van Der Woodsen, and that she was watching. Blair just got the wrong idea, Nate was the guy she wanted…she just didn't have any odds in getting in bed with him.

Nathaniel Archibald's heart has been throbbing now.

It was perfectly fine. Until, he found out that his not-so-affectionate girlfriend slept with his best friend. He knew he made the same mistake with Serena Van Der Woodsen, but he actually told Blair. But this time, this time was different. None of them wanted to tell him, he had to find out by Jenny Humphrey. Why was this all happening to him? All he wanted was a normal life. But who could have a normal life, knowing your father is a fraud and the girl of your dreams gave her virginity on the back of his kindergartner trusted best friend, Chuck Bass.


	2. Chapter 1

Vanessa Abrams has always been in love with Nathaniel Archibald

Sitting on a bench, inside Central Park with a video camera filming the remarkable sky, the endearing flowers, the people chattering, the birds chirping, and still just an common day for Vanessa Abrams.

Down by the water fountain came, a group of children talking about how much fun was 'Horton Hears a Who', and their parents were in the back. She filmed that.

Abruptly, she filmed the back of a brown-haired male, looking up in the sky. As the camera went rolling, she noticed he looked lost, confused…fallen. In that cold moment, the brown-haired male, turned his head and looked directly to the camera.

In just in seconds, the video camera was on the ground, and she was absolutely sure that her Christmas present was broken. The brown-haired male came running toward her, helping her gather some of the broken pieces of the video camera that was on the floor.

"It's okay, it was my fault." Vanessa admitted, and rushed to the floor helping out. "That will not stop me from helping you." He quickly rushed over looking at his hand with pieces of the now-gone-camera, and handed them to Vanessa, who threw them away in the nearest garbage can.

"I'm Nate, Nate Archibald." He introduced himself, clearly and immediately looked into her eyes, and gave out his hand. "Vanessa Abrams." She replied.

"You're Serena's friend, right?" She asked, like she didn't know better who he was, and shooked his hand. This couldn't be happening, her inner thoughts told her. Am I actually shaking Nate Archibald's hand?

"Yeah, at least you can say that." He answered, looking back at her. "You are Dan's friend, right?" He asked her this time. "Unfortunately, Yes. I guess I consider myself the Brooklyn Girl...or the Vermont Girl. I prefer both." She gave that crooked smirk and looked down as she giggled innocently.

He, at the same time looked down and chuckled a bit. He responded back by giving her, the same grin just in an Archibald type of way. She giggled to herself, was she dreaming or was she actually having a conversation with Nate Archibald? The same Nate that stole her heart?

"What?" He took a good look at her, noticing how her smile made him better, or at least that was what dope does to you after you had a long smoke. But, he knew he was not smoking earlier, or his memory didn't allow him to think or memorize that.

"It's nothing." She pointed out, and turned her sight toward him.

"You…want to go somewhere?" He offered, and continued "I do owe you for the camera." He threw an extra charm, after his last sentence and waited for her answer.

"I couldn't, c'mon..." She babbled on.

"Please? I owe you. I will feel bad for the rest of my life knowing that I owed Vanessa Abrams. And then you might hold grudges on me. And then one day I might get shot by some mysterious curly brown-haired girl kill me, and her name just happens to be Vanessa."

"Okay, Sir Archibald. Let's not get carried away." She said snickering at the whole speech Nate just gave. "I'll agree to go with you, only if you let me pay you back." She firmly said, "Fine, but you'll be paying just the tip…with a little bit of my help." He quickly added. "Deal?" He questioned, "Deal."

And just in that, they were off to somewhere….somewhere Nate didn't know yet.


End file.
